


Making Amends

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Amends/Making Amends, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bombing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Death, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, General, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Nervousness, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve felt really bad about not calling Danny, when he was attacked in his own home, & felt about Laos?, How does he make it up to him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Steve felt really bad about not calling Danny, when he was attacked in his own home, & felt about Laos?, How does he make it up to him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*_  
_

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams finally admitted to each other how they felt about one another, They decided to get after the holidays, til something ruined their plans.

Steve was taking his usual swim, & headed back into his house, where he was attacked by an assassin, & managed to fend him off. Then, Everything went to hell, when Joe White died at the end of the mission. It took him a month, Just to feel like he was himself again.

He lost Cole, during the firefight too. There was gunfire, & bombings going all around them, The only survivor was Steve, & he vowed revenge, as he soon as he has everything organized. He spent a month in Montana, fixing & repairing Joe’s house.

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Officer Junior Reigns, & Danny along with Harry Langford, & Wade Gutches helped him get to Laos, & they avenged Joe, like the way they planned. Then, Catherine, & Steve found Greer in China, After their exchange, The Traitorous Agent was gonna fire on Steve, But, Catherine shot her dead.

After things finally settled down, The Five-O Commander knew that Danny was still hurt by his actions, & he wanted to make amends to him. He had everything planned out in his mind.

He worked hard for a month, til he was in his partner, & lover’s good graces, Danny was impressed that his hunky brunette wasn’t taken any more risks. He smiled, as Steve came into his office. The Blond was intrigued by what the former seal wanted.

“Baby, Meet me at my house at 7:00 ?, This is my last thing on my list of making amends to you”, The Dark-Haired Man said, “You don’t....”, Danny was cut off by Steve, “I want to, Meet me ?”, The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & they shared a kiss, & went on with their day.


	2. Chapter One:

Steve showered, & decided to take his time, He jerked himself off, as he was thinking dirty thoughts of his lover. When he was done, he realized that it was getting late, He hurried up to clean up, change, & set up everything. He couldn't help to think about the great sex, that he is about to have with his blond lover, & he gathered his thoughts, & finished everything.

Meanwhile, Danny took care of things at his house, & he made sure that he was all set, By the time that he was ready to leave. On the way to Steve's, He stopped by a liquor store, & got a bottle of wine for their special night. The Blond was pissed that Steve hurt him, & he was pulling away from him. He made the brunette suffer his wrath til he was sure that he learned his lesson.

Once, Steve had everything all set up, He checked himself in a nearby mirror, He thought to himself, **"This **_is_** good as it gets"**, He was satisfied that everything was perfect. The dining table was all set, & it was so romantic, & he lit up the candles, Steve was ready for Danny, & to have their romantic evening started immediately.

Danny showed up, & Steve was speechless at how great he looked, “Wow, You look absolutely great, Danno, You **_really_** cleaned up nicely”, The Hunky Brunette said with a lick of his lips. “Mmmm, So do you, **_Stud_**”, He cooed seductively, & they were making out right then, & there. “We should take this inside, Before we give the neighbors a show”, Steve said in between kisses.

“Steve, You shouldn’t have gone through all of this trouble, But, This is so beautiful, I love it”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was shocked, & amazed by the results of what his lover had done. Steve led him into the dining room, where the fabulous meal was waiting.

They had a wonderful time talking & just enjoying themselves, & it was nice to relax after awhile. They moved to the living room, & they danced for awhile. “Danny, I am really sorry for what I did to you, I **_never_** meant to make you feel less important”. The Blond smiled, & said, “I know, Baby, I know, you apologized, I forgave you, You definitely made up for it”, Steve smiles back in response.

He then got serious, & said, “It’s just that if something ever happened to you, I would go nuts”, “I would too, If you were placed in danger, Now, You understand how I feel”, Steve nodded, indicating that he does understand.

With sudden full of lust, Danny ripped open his lover’s shirt, revealing his deliciously muscular chest, & drooled over the state that he was in now, “You better hang on, **_Sailor_**, The Best is yet to come”, He growled seductively, & yanked him by the sides of his open shirt, & dragged him upstairs for a night full of passion.


End file.
